


Please you need

by 7Han



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對布魯斯而言，克拉克就只是個易怒又衝動的年輕人，包含他的那些腦袋運作都只是孩子氣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please you need

**Author's Note:**

> Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 背景  
> Clark復活之後和露易絲分手了，接著和Bruce發生很多angry SEX 一類的。

　　要布魯斯來說，真正接觸超人之後，徹底了解到那個外星人充其量就還只是個毛躁的年輕人而已。幾句話就能撩撥他怒氣沖沖，仗著自己的超能力在戰場上就只會朝著目標直直衝過去，搞的好像反派們都不知道他們有個刀槍不入的外星人一樣，但是溫吞的性愛？那才是最讓布魯斯頭疼的地方。

　　他們的做愛總是在他撩到超人的極限的時候才迎來被狠狠壓在床上，衣服很快就被扒光，他忍不住折起腿踢開點那個佔據他領空的傢伙，該死作弊的四馬赫速。克拉克總是像個小型的星球充滿能量而且生氣勃勃，還有隨時都像要爆炸一般看起來易怒的模樣，他極力壓抑但是卻逃不過蝙蝠俠的眼睛。一個外星人，在地球上，不管他在怎麼偽裝，他的母親、他的工作、他的女朋又（更正，是前女友），他擁有的還是比普通人能得到得更多。

　　奢侈。布魯斯這樣想，咬了一口克拉克的嘴唇，該死的，一點傷都沒有。

　　他很懂得控制自己的憤怒，那些對高譚的敗壞治安，那些每個夜晚的無能為力，說蝙蝠俠是靠著那樣轉化成力量支持到現在的也不為過，他的冷靜和理智幾乎已經成為他的本能，連帶著他身而為人的情緒都能分析之後拆解利用──這樣看來，反而說暴躁易怒的超人更像個人也不為過。

　　克拉克居高臨下的看著他，看著蝙蝠俠完全壟罩在他的陰影下，那讓超人愉悅。布魯斯清楚得很，所以也就他任憑他這樣做了，然而克拉克自己也很明白，現在看起來完全就像是他在掌控布魯斯，可實際上全局仍舊控制布魯斯的手上。

　　控制狂。他說出來了。

　　布魯斯勾勾唇角，作為回答的是一個撩人的服從眼神。

　　克拉克的腦袋裡頓時間只剩下一個念頭：他每一年的生日或者聖誕節或者隨便一個要送他禮物的日子，他可以只要布魯斯這樣全裸躺在床上就足夠了。

　　他摸上布魯斯的腿，把它們分開，布魯斯抬眸看了他一眼，緩慢的用他那雙有力的腿勾住他的脖子，充滿致命的力量，他見過蝙蝠俠是怎麼用那雙腿踢翻那些罪犯的，克拉克給了他大腿內側一個吻，沒費心留下痕跡，布魯斯身上已經太多傷疤了可不是嗎？然後他在腦袋裡銘記這一刻，布魯斯現在的姿勢有多柔軟和不可思議，還有他已經又濕又暖的後穴是怎麼樣等待他的。

　　這大概是克拉克最不滿的地方了，所以他不急著把陰莖插進那裡，手指進去的時候布魯斯朝他翻了個白眼，然而超人笑了。布魯斯習慣先擴張自己，但他想要享受那個過程。

　　他想看到布魯斯在他把冰涼的潤滑劑擠進他後面時僵硬起身子，直到他插入一根手指輕輕塗均勻開來，他會發出細微的喘息，踢他幾腳催促他快一點，然後他會如他所願的擠入第二根手指，布魯斯會舒服的哼哼，他的體內會變得又軟又令人渴望，他的陰莖會在這個時候硬的發痛，而布魯斯的也會因緩慢的快感而逐漸抬頭，然後在第三根手指進去的時候，布魯斯先是因快感而會發出哽住的聲音，接著慢慢地磨著床單迎合他的手指，他會摸索到他的前列腺然後好好按摩，直到布魯斯從放鬆的身子變得緊繃，從閉著眼睛享受到抓緊他的胳膊，想他渴望他一樣渴求他的進入。

　　他永遠都不會拒絕布魯斯。克拉克抽出手指，把從布魯斯後穴裡帶出的潤滑劑塗抹在自己的陰莖上，在布魯斯的穴口前摩擦。

　　還真是拙劣的挑逗，「毛頭小子。」布魯斯評論道。

　　前戲長過久了，布魯斯總是這樣說，但他可不認同蝙蝠俠的高效率應該用在他們之間的性愛上，也有可能布魯斯只想要粗糙快速的性愛來宣洩戰後的壓力或者生理慾望，不過克拉克想把這段他們肌膚相親黏黏膩膩的時光無限延長，就像他緩慢的推入，布魯斯會微微弓起身子好承受更多，即使他們總是花很多功夫在擴張，但男性的後穴確實一開始不是用在性愛上的，更別論外星尺寸幾乎要一開始的超人放棄和布魯斯的性愛這一回事。

　　那是他絕望的不行的大雨天，他死而復生，然後露易絲，他美好的玫瑰花摀著唇不敢置信的痛哭出聲。露易絲依舊愛他，她戴著那枚他打算要向她求婚的戒指，她接受了──成為一個寡婦。她愛的克拉克死去了，眼前的這個克拉克她的確也愛著但是事情截然不同了，變的不是克拉克而是她，因為她不能承受更多了。

　　失去之後才懂得珍惜，更別論一直以來都珍惜著超人的露易絲了，她承受了一次超人的死亡，然後她接受了，就像再多的困難都不可能打敗她了，可唯獨這件事除外──她不能再承受又一次失去克拉克，所以她拒絕了。

　　那時他應該回農場的，瑪莎──他想著母親，腦海裡卻勾勒出另一個男人的模樣，一個憤怒的、幾乎要支離破碎的美麗男人。

　　他飛到布魯斯的住處，布魯斯完全沒有意外的神情，他站在窗前，彷彿早就知道他會來──但實際上他沒有，克拉克看的出來他很疲倦，甚至比他們交戰那時還要來的疲憊不堪，因為布魯斯的惡夢，源源不絕且五花八門的噩夢折磨著他，可再也不是超人刺穿他的心臟而是布魯斯對他這麼做了。

　　那是毀滅日。他低語。

　　布魯斯沒有回答，但他的眼神像是在說：那就是我殺了的你。

　　不知怎麼的，他應該脫掉的是自己濕淋淋的衣服（他從棺材裡飛出來的穿的甚至還不是超人的制服），但是他伸手碰觸的卻是布魯斯，比起淋過雨的他，布魯斯的體溫更低，那讓他想溫暖他。布魯斯沒有反抗，他垂眸，默許了這一切的發生。

　　他們在一張舒適的扶手椅上做的愛，布魯斯推他坐下，然後坐在他的大腿上。他想那是懲罰，那是某種折磨，布魯斯從來都沒原諒他──布魯斯按住他的肩膀，一來撐著自己，二來警告他不要亂動，他另一手伸向自己的屁股擴張自己，當布魯斯送進兩根手指時，整個人只能依靠著超人了，布魯斯靠在他的肩頸，喘息很近，他忍不住呻吟的時候會咬他，然後他在那個時候硬的亂七八糟的，根本記不住這麼多，事後他試圖回想起所有的細節時無可避免的硬的除了撸上好幾回，冷水都拯救不了他。

　　布魯斯雙手撐在扶手椅的兩側，挺著身子俯視著他，他主宰著此刻的超人，那個萬能的神──他讓神殞落過，他從來都不認為他是神──然後他們做愛了。克拉克不知道是憤怒驅使布魯斯這麼做，還是他在懺悔，他甚至不知道是什麼使他去碰觸布魯斯，布魯斯為什麼回應了他。

　　然後，布魯斯發出了一聲嘆息，當布魯斯的身體完全吞進了他的陰莖時，他們維持這個姿勢不動，布魯斯還在適應他的巨大，於是一些色情的概念讓他意識到了：他太大了把布魯斯撐開了，還有，也許當他抽出來的時候，布魯斯的後穴會闔不起來。然後他就更硬了，布魯斯當然感覺得到，他咬著唇恨恨地說：「太過了，給我停止。」

　　克拉克對此的回應是握住布魯斯因過度的疼痛而沒能勃起的陰莖，接著他發現他能享受這個，當他給布魯斯手淫時，那些細微的一般人捕捉不到的反應對他而言是美妙的。他在戰鬥裡受了傷仍能一聲不吭，但疼痛和快意是完全不同的是，他能忍受痛楚但是誰都無法拒絕這個，布魯斯呼吸變得凌亂，微微的弓起身子操著他的手──布魯斯坐在他的陰莖上第一次高潮了，克拉克不知道該不該把這一天當作某種神聖的紀念日，他可能會因此在每一年的這個日子裡自慰。

　　超人的克制力到極限了，當他的手移向布魯斯的臀部，將他稍微托起，布魯斯還沉浸在高潮的餘韻當中沒有注意，然後克拉克開始緩慢的摩擦著布魯斯的內壁，那一瞬間驚動了布魯斯，他試圖想取回控制權但克拉克用一個吻拒絕了。他們真不該接吻的，那就像他們是有感情的在做愛一樣，而不是因某種死亡和復生而產生的贖罪或救贖感導致的失控局面。

　　他們現在需要的不是那種性愛。布魯斯需要這個來確認他是真的復活了，而不是又一場噩夢，而克拉克需要這個來確認自己真的存在，有人能夠承認他是真的活著，有人能需要他──「他」的活著現在全建立在了布魯斯的身上。

　　直到現在他依舊是，超人重新歸回大都會，但他最終會飛回布魯斯的住所。高譚騎士默許了他這個行為，總是在他到窗前時一言不發的讓他入內，直到布魯斯忍受不了更多的沉默開口使他潰堤。他碰觸布魯斯，為了尋求自身的存在，他在抽插的間隙裡卻吻了布魯斯，可無論怎麼樣的行為布魯斯都照單全收，哪怕他曾有次因高漲的性慾失控到操著布魯斯的內壁過猛而讓他流了些血，布魯斯也只是把那次性愛弄成最激烈的一次，甚至連點吭聲都沒有。

　　那讓他憤怒，每一次布魯斯的接納、挑釁、迎合都讓他憤怒不已。

　　他的死亡、他們的互相傷害、布魯斯對超人的陰影、克拉克對蝙蝠俠的不認同，他們現在有的一切全是在以那些為根基上生長的，他們之間永遠不會有愛存在──每一次拿捏擁抱的力度都只會讓悔恨更加鮮明。克拉克低吼著撞上布魯斯的敏感點，每一次都退到最後在用力頂弄進去，他套弄著布魯斯，把他送上高潮的邊緣，接著硬生生地停下，克拉克拔出他的陰莖。

　　布魯斯就像溺水般大口喘息著，然後睜著眼睛瞪他。

　　「布魯斯，我不能再像這樣繼續了。」克拉克說道。

　　「那你就帶著你那根外星屌滾──」

　　他插回布魯斯溫暖的甬道內，看布魯斯發不出聲音，只能瞪他，他淺淺的摩擦，撫慰著布魯斯得不到滿足正吐著前液的陰莖，「求我，布魯斯，求我把你操射，求我給你高潮，求我把你變成我的形狀。」

　　「閉嘴，克拉克，我沒時間跟你玩──」

　　「布魯斯，求你，求我因為你需要我。」

　　他盯著沉默的布魯斯看，那雙唇要是抿著說出一個不字，他就會夾著他的外星屌再也不會在祈求什麼了。他想要布魯斯需要他，而不是照顧克拉克的「需要」，接下來的每一次性愛都是布魯斯想要他，然後他們才做……但如果布魯斯一開始就不想要的話，他會離得遠遠的。

　　「──操我！你這該死的外星人！讓我射！」

　　「好的，布魯斯。」

 

END


End file.
